El mejor cumpleaños de todos
by Isabellag9705
Summary: Hoy el Líder supremo estaba de cumpleaños ¿Pero por qué sus amados novios ni sus compañeros de clase se encontraban por ningún lado por más que buscara? Descúbranlo junto a Ouma en su aventura a lo buscando las pistas de Blu, solo que esta vez buscando a un detective y un astronauta realmente escurridizos. Saioumota.


**Holiss que aquí con un una nueva historia y de mi amado bebé Kokichi n.n**

 **Quiero dedicarlo a mi mejor amiga NanamiDarkFox, espero que te guste y lamento el retraso.**

 **Disclaimer: Danganronpa no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **El mejor cumpleaños de todos.**

Un chico de cabellos negros con matices púrpuras y piel blanquecina, yacía durmiendo cómodamente en una cama con numerosas almohadas; por la sonrisa en su rostro y el pequeño, casi imperceptible rastro de baba en su barbilla, se podía intuir que tenía un buen sueño, parecía feliz de la vida y sin preocupaciones que agobiaran su mente.

Un grupo de personas vestidas con ropas blancas y bufandas a cuadros, entraron sigilosamente a la habitación, cuando observaron al chico durmiente no pudieron evitar poner expresiones de ternura y afecto ante la dulce imagen, incluso una chica castaña de coletas sacó una cámara de quién sabe dónde y le tomó una foto.

-¿Huh?- el chico se terminó despertando por el flash comenzando a abrir sus ojos amatista y reprimir un bostezo, fue cuando notó al grupo de personas aglomeradas alrededor de su cama.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Kokichi!- el chico parpadeó, al inicio se encontraba un poco aturdido, pero enseguida se recompuso y colocó una gran sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

Oh si, claro que lo recordaba, era veintiuno de junio, su cumpleaños, uno de los días más importantes del año para él y su familia. Enseguida fue llenado de confeti, abrazos muy afectuosos, fue besado en todas partes y llenado tanto de amor como de regalos.

La parte de los regalos realmente no le importaba, solo le encantaba ser felicitado genuinamente, pero su familia siempre les terminaba comprando algo aunque estuvieran apretados de dinero o haciendo regalos ellos mismos; estaba tan feliz que sentía que podía llorar, que de hecho, lo terminó haciendo y recibió más amor y afecto por eso, de verdad que sentía bastante afortunado de tenerlos a su lado.

Allí Blaire lo mandó a bañarse, aunque fuera su cumpleaños tenía que ir al colegio, pero no le importaba, de hecho, estaba emocionado por ir a verlos a ellos y con qué le sorprenderían. El chico buscó en su mesa de noche y encontró en poco tiempo su teléfono, lo desbloqueó de su clave que muchos consideraban inhumana por tan complicada que era, el misterio es que nunca se llegaba a equivocar por muy apurado que estuviera.

Pero la decepción lo llenó cuando vio que no tenía ni un solo mensaje de ellos, de algunos de sus conocidos y compañeros de clase pero no de sus novios, ni siquiera los usuales buenos días de Saihara o el mensaje motivacional de todos los días de Momota.

El más pequeño se sintió un poco triste por este hecho pero se obligó a alejar dichos sentimientos cuando se supone que es uno de esos días que debe disfrutar al máximo, probablemente es que ellos lo querían felicitar en persona y es por eso que no les habían mandado mensajes, sí, debe ser por eso.

Ya más repuesto se dirigió a la ducha antes de que Blaire lo regañara por la tardanza.

* * *

-Jaque mate Umi-chan- declaró Ouma con una sonrisa triunfante, siempre era divertido jugar cualquier tipo de juegos con su familia antes de irse a clases y esta vez le había tocado el turno al ajedrez.

La chica de coletas hizo un mohín frustrada mientras se dejaba caer en el tablero de ajedrez y caían algunas piezas al suelo, no es que le importara mucho de todos modos.

En menos de un segundo después la castaña se recompuso con una nueva determinación- ¡Quiero la revancha!

Los demás miembros de DICE miraban la escena súper entretenidos, esta ya era la quinta vez, solo hoy día, que su Líder supremo le ganaba a la chica, ella estaba muy convencida de que eventualmente le ganaría, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

-No habrá revancha por ahora, Kokichi tiene que ir a la escuela- dijo la chica mayor poniendo sus brazos en jarras. Desde hace tiempo ella tomó el rol de madre responsable de esta alocada y disparatada familia, por lo tanto era la que le tocaba restringirlos cuando lo necesitaban.

Umi hizo otro mohín frustrada, esta vez agarrando la punta de sus coletas castañas.

-Nishishishi, no te preocupes Umi-chan, tendrás tu revancha cuando vuelva- la chica saltó de su asiento celebrando.

Todos se despidieron de Ouma y le desearon que pasara un buen día en el colegio. Terminó de recoger su mochila y salió rumbo a Kibougamine.

El recorrido no fue de lo más interesante, lo bueno es que no quedaba tan lejos de su casa así que solo le tomó veinticinco minutos llegar al gran portón.

Un hombre alto, de cabello corto negro y piel bronceada, esperaba afuera de dicho portón, no era nada más y nada menos que el profesor de su clase, el ex boxeador definitivo Sakakura Juzo. Ouma colocó su mejor y más grande sonrisa angelical al pasar al lado del hombre.

-¡Bueno días Sakakura-chan! No sabía que me extrañaras tanto como para venirme a esperar en el portón de la escuela- el hombre frunció aún más el ceño y miró en su dirección, claramente irritado por la actitud bulliciosa del chico.

-Tsk… como si- fue lo que contestó el profesor de mala gana, una actitud algo anormal ya que casi siempre que Kokichi lo fastidiaba de esta forma el mayor no se contenía y se llegaba a exaltar con la facilidad de un fósforo en el fuego, eso era lo que le divertía de su profesor, por eso era un poco raro que todavía estuviera calmado y de hecho se lo hizo saber.

-¿Eh? ¿Sakakura-chan esta intentando controlar su ira? ¿Acaso el profesor Munakata te sobornó con sexo para que lo hicieras?- la reacción no se hizo esperar, era muy bueno en presionar a las personas en los lugares correctos.

Sakakura pasó en segundos de tener una expresión molesta a estar con las mejillas tan sonrojadas que parecían un semáforo y después una vena, a la que cariñosamente le había apodado mini-Juzo, hizo acto de presencia en la frente del ex boxeador.

-¡Pequeña mierda!- esa era la reacción que esperaba. Sakakura colocó un puño enfrente, el chico de ojos púrpuras retrocedió pareciendo asustado.

-¿Sakakura-chan me va a pegar? ¿Y en mi cumpleaños?- se preparó para hacer su acto lloroso, sus ojos se aguaron en segundos y pronto se convirtió en una cascada de lágrimas sin control, un grito estridente llenó el lugar mientras que las personas que pasaban por allí no podían evitar el mirarlos y desaprobar las acciones del mayor, pues para todo el que pasara pensaría que Sakakura lo estaba amenazado.

Incluso un par de ancianas amenazaron con sus bastones a Sakakura para que dejara a al "pobre niño en paz", la cara de su profesor no tenía precio.

Ambos terminaron entrando a la escuela, o mejor dicho, Sakakura arrastró a la "pequeña mierda" con él hasta llegar al frente de lo que sería el edificio principal donde los ultimates recibían clases.

-No solo me amenazas con golpearme, ¿También me llevas en contra de mi voluntad?- el hombre adulto colocó los ojos en blanco y antes de que el chico de cabellos negros con matices púrpuras comenzara su acto de niño llorón otra vez, Sakakura habló…

-No empieces pequeña mierda, tengo algo que decirte, a ti y a los otros mocosos en realidad- en este punto Kokichi detuvo su acto para mirar al adulto con interés y dejó que continuara- Tengo una reunión con los demás profesores y es por eso que no les daré clases, así que puedes vagar por allí mientras tanto…

-¡¿Eso significa que puedo irme a casa?! Uff Sakakura-chan haberlo dicho antes- simuló dar la vuelta para regresarse por donde había venido, realmente no iba a irse, igual todavía tenía que ir a encontrar a sus novios pero el mayor tomó enserio sus palabras, ya que lo agarró de la cabeza con una sola de sus manos, no lo suficiente para lastimarlo pero si para que se mantuviera en su lugar.

-Al final del día voy a pasar lista y si tu culo no esta presente te las verás conmigo después- dijo Sakakura en voz baja y peligrosa pero si el más pequeño se asustó no lo demostró ya que se deshizo del agarre del ex boxeador y se miró las uñas con desinterés.

-Bien, me quedaré, ¡Pero solo porque tengo cosas que hacer aquí!- no es porque en el fondo Sakakura le diera un poco de miedo, no, claro que no, para nada.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso más la voz del mayor lo detuvo, esta vez se escuchaba un poco vacilante, intrigado le miró fijamente.

-… Toma- apenas el pequeño chico de ojos púrpuras pudo reaccionar a tiempo para atrapar el objeto que le había lanzado sin reparos su profesor. Sorprendido inspeccionó el contenido, se trataba de una caja rectangular que era un poco más grande que su mano, es por eso que al momento de atraparla tuvo que usar las dos, estaba decorada con un papel de regalo verde mientras una cinta del mismo color lo sostenía para evitar que el contenido se cayera.

Sorprendido era poco, más bien estaba impactado, esto sin duda era un regalo de cumpleaños, viendo su cara en estupefacción Sakakura sintió la necesidad de explicarse.

-Vi esa baratija el otro día en una tienda y decidí comprarla, ¡No es que me importe tu estúpido cumpleaños ni nada!

Ah, si tan solo Sakakura supiera mentir mejor, bueno ahora sabía que de algún modo el mayor le tenía algo de aprecio para haber pensado en regalarle algo a él en su cumpleaños, e incluso el simple acto de acordarse era bastante sorprendente, no podía decir que no se sentía feliz con este nuevo descubrimiento.

Impaciente quitó el lazo y abrió la tapa de la caja, lo que estaba dentro no podía considerarlo como una "baratija", Sakakura le había regalado una bufanda otoñal, los colores brillantes contrastaban tan bien entre sí, todo emocionado se quitó su bufanda a cuadros y la remplazó por la nueva.

-¡Gracias Sakakura-chan! ¡La atesoraré por siempre como prueba de nuestro amor!- exclamó alegremente el menor agitando uno de sus brazos.

El ex boxeador solo rodó los ojos e intentó mantener su fachada de tipo duro pues no es que le importara Kokichi, ni que le hubiese gustado su regalo ni nada por el estilo, tampoco pasó largas horas en el centro comercial viendo entre las estanterías qué regalo le podría gustar más el bromista, no, para nada y el que dijera lo contrario conocería lo letales que podían ser los puños del boxeador definitivo.

Sakakura se alejó, presuntamente hacia el portón para avisarles a sus demás estudiantes que no iba a poder darles clase en el día como a él.

Mmm … ¿Y ahora que podía hacer con semejante tiempo libre?

Sacó su teléfono, el reloj marcaba las 7:37, y todavía ningún mensaje de Saihara y Momota, debería de buscarlos por el campus, debió de haberle preguntado a Sakakura si los había visto, bueno, tal vez podía encontrar al tímido detective que tenía por novio en el aula.

Fue todo el camino hasta su aula tarareando alegremente, sin embargo, cuando entró al dicho salón no encontró a nadie, ni Saihara que tenía la costumbre de llegar temprano, ni Tojo, que llegaba aún mas temprano, ni Korekiyo, nadie, totalmente vacía, parecía ser el primero en llegar y ahora que lo pensaba… tampoco se había encontrado con ninguno de sus compañeros y no era precisamente tan temprano, extraño.

Se sentó en su asiento al lado de la ventana, sacó su teléfono, y se puso a jugar Candy Crush mientras esperaba a que alguno de sus compañeros llegara. No sabía con certeza cuanto tiempo había pasado así, solo que ya iba por el nivel 150 cuando alguien entró al aula llamando su atención.

-¿Señorito Ouma Kokichi?- la chillona pero masculina voz eran suficientes para delatar de quien se trataba, además de ser la única persona que conocía que tenía la costumbre de llamar a las personas por sus nombres completos, Yamada Hifumi de la clase 78.

-Ehhhh, ¿Yamada-chan, qué pasa? ¿No ves que estas interrumpiendo mis planes para dominar el mundo? ¿Sabes que puedo mandarte a matar solo por eso?- el chico comenzó a sudar profundamente y a balbucear unas disculpas.

-¿Lo creíste? Eso era una mentira, en realidad solo estaba jugando con mi teléfono esperando a que algo entretenido pase- hizo una pausa para colocar una sonrisa siniestra- ¿Vienes a entretenerme Yamada-chan?

Cuando el chico recuperó el habla comenzó a explicarse- La señorita Celestia requiere su presencia en nuestro salón de clases.

-¿Celes-chan?, oh, entonces no debemos hacerla esperar, ¡Vamos, guía el camino Yamada-chan!

Fue así como los dos chicos se pusieron en marcha, tomando rumbo al salón de la clase 78, que al contrario de la creencia popular no quedaba al lado del suyo, sino dos pisos más arriba, les tomó unos cinco minutos llegar solo porque la escuela era grande y encontrarse con que Celestia era la única en su salón, eso era raro, se esperaba que el Supermonitor definitivo también estuviera allí.

-Señorita Celestia aquí le traje al señorito Ouma Kokichi como solicitó- la joven tomó un sorbo de su té mientras asentía.

-Si ya lo veo, gracias Yamada, ahora sírvele a nuestro invitado una taza de té- el chico en cuestión prácticamente corrió a todo lo que daban sus sorprendentes delgadas piernas para dirigiese a la tetera.

La clase 78 era conocida por tener una pequeña cocina para hervir el agua en su salón de clases, sabía que era por la chica que tenía enfrente porque quien conociera a Celestia también conocía sobre su adicción al té y a los acentos ingleses, a los mayordomos… y a las apuestas… no hay que olvidar los vestidos estilo gótico, esta chica tenía problemas serios de adicciones.

Se sentó en el pupitre al frente de ella y esperó pacientemente a que Yamada le entregara la taza de té humeante que desprendía un cierto aroma a miel y limón, su favorito. Lo dejó un momento allí para que se enfriara un poco, en cambio terminó colocando toda su atención en la apostadora.

-¿Y bien Celes-chan? ¿Para que solicitaste la presencia del Líder Supremo?- antes de que ella pudiera contestar lanzó más preguntas para ella- ¿Será que quieres que use mi influencia en el mercado para agrandar tu secreta compañía de té? ¿Quieres deshacerte de un cadáver y necesitas mi ayuda?-mas atrás Yamada pareció ahogarse en su propia saliva ante la mención de esto último, en cambio la chica de ojos rojos colocó una mano en su boca para soltar una risa, claramente divertida de la imaginación del más bajo.

-Aunque son buenas ofertas no son la razón por la que te llamé Ouma-kun- el chico en cuestión dio un sorbo a su taza de té mientras veía con atención como Celestia sacaba algo de su bolso, una caja pequeña adornada por un lazo rojo, se lo tendió con una sonrisa- Es para darte tu obsequio de cumpleaños.

-¿Celes-chan gastó dinero en darle un regalo al pequeño yo?, tengo que verlo- impaciente quitó el lazo y descubrió el interior de la pequeña caja, un juego de naipes, a simple vista no parecía nada especial pero cuando volteó una de las cartas se impresionó enormemente, revisó con algo de frenesí las demás para comprobar si estaban como la primera, efectivamente lo estaban, miró a Celestia y luego las cartas.

-¡¿Cómo lograste hacer naipes con mi imagen impresa en ellas?!- cuestionó con lo que se podía comparar a la emoción de un niño en navidad. La chica entrelazó los dedos al frente de rostro, estaba complacida de que le gustara el obsequio.

-Conozco a algunas personas que pueden hacerlas posibles, yo las llamo cartas personalizadas- hizo una pausa para seguir bebiendo de su té- Si te sientes con suerte podemos probarlas en un juego.

-¿Cómo podría decir que no a la apostadora definitiva? Y no te preocupes, me siento con mucha suerte hoy- dijo el líder supremo colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza viéndose bastante confiado.

-Empecemos entonces- dijo Celestia antes de barajear las cartas y empezar a repartirlas…

* * *

-¡¿Celes-chan no tienes piedad ni siquiera en mi cumpleaños?!- exclamó un cuestionamiento el pequeño Líder supremo, casi haciendo una rabieta de niño pequeño, Celestia solo rió en su lugar.

Ya habían pasado allí un buen rato jugando partida tras partida y la apostadora continuaba ganando la mayoría de ellas, ni siquiera el hecho de que era su cumpleaños ni que estuvieran jugando con sus cartas personalizadas cambiaba la situación. Hacía tiempo que se había tomado su té, que también él acostumbraba a consumir, de hecho DICE tiene una hora especifica de descanso para ir a tomar el té, un momento del día que no podía ser interrumpido, pero en lo que llevaba en el salón de la clase 78, Yamada ya le había servido a la apostadora cinco tazas.

Celes en vez de agua tenía té en su sistema sin duda; es más, estaba seguro de que ni la Reina de Inglaterra tomaba tanto de esa bebida al día.

Pensando en dicha bebida hizo que a su mente llegara el recuerdo de Saihara y Momota bebiendo té de miel con él, al astronauta no le gustó mucho pero aun así intentó que no se le notara demasiado pero era un mentiroso terrible.

-Ne Celes-chan te tengo una pregunta- la chica lo miró esperando lo que sea que quería preguntarle- ¿No has visto a Momota-chan, Saihara-chan o alguno de mis compañeros de clases?

-Temo que no- dijo mientras enrollaba un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos- Llegué a la escuela y me he quedado en el salón todo el rato, no he visto a nadie, solo al profesor Sakakura esperando en el portón- Ouma asintió, ni modo, le tocaría buscarlos por si mismo después.

Unas pocas rondas más y dieron por concluido esta especie de reunión de un mentiroso a otro mentiroso.

Así salió del salón con un mazo nuevo de cartas que tenían impresiones suyas, un muy buen regalo sin duda. Regresó a su salón de clases, para su sorpresa no había nadie allí, ni una mochila que indicara de que alguno de sus compañeros estuvo allí, nada.

Ok, esto ya era raro. Con un suspiro salió del edificio sin encontrarse con nadie en el camino, cuando estuvo afuera sacó su teléfono y vio que ya eran las 8:58, vaya, se había divertido tanto con Celestia que estuvo en su salón mas de una hora, revisó una vez mas su buzón de mensajes pero no había nada de Momota y Saihara, frunciendo el ceño decidió mandarles un mensaje preguntándoles donde estaban, a esta hora ya deberían de estar aquí a menos de que se hayan quedado en sus casas, pero ambos son muy responsables para eso… y no olvidarían su cumpleaños… ¿Verdad?

Pasó cinco…diez… veinte… treinta y cinco… cuarenta y ocho… cincuenta… un minuto entero y todavía no habían respondido, ni siquiera aparecía el indicador de que habían visto su mensaje. ¿Enserio no iban a venir a la escuela hoy de todos los días?

-¡Ouma, aquí estas hombre!

-¿Eh?- guardó su teléfono para mirar a la persona que lo había llamado, un inconfundible cabello fucsia se asomó a la vuelta de la esquina, dicha persona llevaba también un mono azul bastante destacable, no cabían dudas de quien se trataba- ¡Pero si es Souda-chan, que agradable sorpresa!

-Te he estado buscando, vamos- dijo el de cabellos rosados con una amplia sonrisa mientras arrastraba al más pequeño.

-¿Q-qué me vas a hacer?, será… ¡¿Souda-chan quiere comerme?!- exclamó el pequeño Líder supremo pareciendo aterrado.

-¡Claro que no! ¡¿Por qué haría eso?!- cuestionó Souda dejando de arrastrar al más bajo por un momento.

-Porque tienes unos dientes muy convenientes para destrozar la carne humana, es de lógica pensar que quieres que vaya voluntariamente contigo para poder comerme- dijo parándose frente al de cabellos fucsias mientras levantaba un dedo, como si le estuviera explicando algo muy obvio a un niño de cinco años- ¡Pero te lo advierto Souda-chan, si me comes te daré dolor de estómago por el resto de tu vida!

-¡Que no quiero comerte!- Kazuichi no podía creer que enserio estuvieran discutiendo esto- Quiero que vengas a mi taller para darte algo.

Esto despertó la curiosidad de Kokichi- ¿Darme algo?

-Pues claro, es tu cumpleaños ¿No?- dijo Souda rascándose la mejilla- Ya vamos que Fuyu nos esta esperando.

El mecánico volvió a arrastrar a Ouma por el camino, tan encimado estaba que no notó el desliz que tuvo hace un segundo, claro que eran amigos y ya todo el mundo sabía que Souda tenía novio y no uno cualquiera sino el Yakuza definitivo, pero absolutamente nadie sabía cómo se llamaban entre sí, es decir el uso de los apodos, le divertía enormemente que alguien como Kuzuuryuu fuera llamado _"Fuyu"._

Eso era algo que le recordaba a su propia relación con sus novios, ya llevaban un año entero de relación y ellos han empezado a decirle por apodos, Saihara que es el mas simple solo lo llama por _"Kokichi-kun"_ y Momota le puso como apodo _"Oukichi"_

Pero él solamente les dice por sus apellidos y les agrega el _"chan"_ al final, ¿Por qué es eso? pues porque le da vergüenza empezar a llamarles por apodos lindos, y si, a pesar de la creencia popular Ouma era una persona tímida, la cosa es que no mostraba esa timidez, se la tragaba y en cambio ponía su expresión en blanco, tal vez algún día pudiera superarla y decirles por los apodos que había querido llamarles desde hace un tiempo _"Kai-chan"_ y _"Shu-chan",_ solo tenía que hacerlo una vez y ya sería capaz de llamarlos así por siempre.

Llegaron al taller del mecánico definitivo, una sala llena de máquinas, autos a medio hacer, un montón de herramientas que ahora no estaban tan desordenadas, y a Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko sentado de brazos cruzados en un sofá que había en la habitación.

-Hasta que por fin llegan- dijo como saludo a los recién llegados, al de cabellos fucsias no pareció molestarle, en cambio se rió un poco rascándose la nuca mientras se disculpaba por el retraso, después fue a uno de los muchos estantes para buscar algo, cuando regresó se encontró con Ouma tratando de formalizar una alianza con el clan Kuzuryuu y su _"Organización malvada"_ mientras el rubio solo lo miraba con exasperación.

-Aquí esta Ouma- dijo Kazuichi con una de sus sonrisas brillantes para tenderle un objeto, al principio se quedó un poco desconcertado, pero cuando lo observó vio que tenia rasgos parecidos de él mismo, lo que simulaba ser el cabellos en todas direcciones, su ropa casual y su bufanda a cuadros… ¿Era posible que…

¡Souda había construido un mini-robot de él!

Tan emocionado estaba el chico más bajo que casi se le podían ver estrellas en sus ojos amatistas. Con una sonrisa Souda se puso a explicar en detalle cada una de las funciones del mini Ouma y algunas de las frases que ha incorporado en el, Kokichi no podía estar más entusiasmado, tenía que mostrárselo a DICE, a sus novios, a sus compañeros de clase, incluida la cerda de Iruma, a Sakakura, a todos.

Ya cuando el mecánico le terminó de explicar todas las funciones que poseía el mini-robot, Kuzuryuu se levantó de su asiento y se colocó al lado del de ojos amatistas sin que se diera cuenta, aclaró su garganta para llamar su atención- Bueno, ahora me toca a mí darte tu regalo.

Eso sorprendió al líder supremo, todavía se lo podía esperar de Souda porque eran amigos, pero a Kuzuryuu no lo conocía mucho tiempo y casi siempre que se lo encontraba estaba acompañado de su novio, no eran así de cercanos como para sintiera la obligación de darle un regalo por su cumpleaños, pero bueno, no iba a decir que no.

Esperó pacientemente a que el rubio sacara una carretilla que llevaba una caja, luego se la tendió para que la tomara- Espero que te guste o lo que sea.

Abrió el contenido de la caja, todo bajo la mirada atenta de los chicos mayores, veinte y cuatro, no treinta y dos, cuarenta… ¡Cincuenta botellas de Panta de uva perfectamente apiladas!

Ahora tenía de su bebida favorita en el mundo por muchos días, se giró hacia el Yakuza mostrándole una amplia sonrisa- ¡Gracias Kuzuryuu-chan! te abrazaría pero siento que me romperías los dedos si lo intentara…

-Sabia decisión- dijo el rubio colocando una mano en su cadera, antes de que se diera cuenta Kokichi ya estaba al lado suyo con una de sus caras aterradoras.

-Pero yo me alimento del peligro, así que… ¡Hora del abrazo!

-¡N-No te atrevas bastardo!

-Oh vamos Fuyu, uno no daña a nadie- animó su novio mientras se unía al abrazo, así es como Kuzuryuu quedó atrapado en un apretada prisión que esos dos idiotas llamaban por abrazo.

Al pobre yakuza solo le tocó suspirar resignado.

* * *

Ouma salió del taller del mecánico definitivo con una mano ocupada moviendo la carretilla, que por suerte contaba con ruedas que hacían más fácil el proceso de trasladarla.

Revisó una vez más su teléfono, decepción fue lo que sintió al ver que no había absolutamente nada del astronauta y el detective, ni mensajes, llamadas perdidas, ni siquiera vieron el último mensaje que les envió. Incluso le llegó a preguntar a Souda y Kuzuryuu si los habían visto por el campus pero dijeron que no lo hicieron, era como si de repente la tierra se los hubiera tragado y ya eran las 9:42; tal vez no vinieron al colegio, pero de nuevo se ponía a pensar en algo que le molestaba… tampoco había visto ni por asomo a alguno de sus compañeros de clase, si Momota y Saihara faltaran hoy a la escuela no lo harían todos los demás, habían personas demasiados responsables para eso, tipo Tojo, Korekiyo, Akamatsu, Kiibo, Gonta, tal vez había pasado algo y no se había enterado aún…

Podría ser que…

Los secuestraron un oso genocida que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, para que estudiantes definitivos jugaran un juego de asesinato y ahora él tenía que ir y salvarlos a todos.

Si claro, como si esas cosas pasaran en la vida real.

-¡Kokichi-chan!

Vaya, al parecer hoy era muy solicitado. Sonrió para saludar a la chica que lo había llamado, dos cuernos de oni, cabello multicolor entre negro, blanco, azul y rosa, numerosos pircieng y ese apodo hacia él, solo podía tratarse de Mioda Ibuki.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan solito?- cuestionó la chica de aspecto rockero una vez que lo tuvo en frente, luego se agarró las manos en su cara y adoptó una expresión horrorizada- ¡No me digas que ahora quieres ser un emo que llora en las esquinas mientras se corta las venas con galletas mojadas en leche caliente!

Ibuki era rápida en sacar sus propias conclusiones y decir lo primero que se le pasara por la mente, pero eso es lo que la hacia muy divertida.

-Nishishishi, pues ya ves, me descubriste totalmente Mioda-chan, ya iba a escuchar a My Chemical Romance para ponerme en ambiente y todo- comentó con la mano en la boca y una gran sonrisa divertida, la chica en cambio parecía mas horrorizada todavía.

-¡No Kokichi-chan! ¡Eso es para los emos muy emos que buscan sentirse peor tratando de cambiar su guardarropa a negro y ocultar su rostro para no mirar a nadie a los ojos!

Eso… sonaba muy igual a lo que hacía Saihara, a él es quien le gusta esa banda después de todo… tal vez debería de incentivarle a escuchar otro tipo de géneros.

-¡Eso tiene que cambiar y rápido! Ven con Ibuki, igual Ibuki te ha estado buscando Kokichi-chan- y con eso fue arrastrado una vez más, tuvo cuidado de agarrar la carretilla antes de que la mayor lo agarra a él.

Juntos fueron a una zona despejada donde había un amplificador pequeño y una guitarra esperándolos.

-¡Ibuki hizo una canción especial para tu cumpleaños!- exclamó la chica una vez lo había soltado, Ouma colocó una expresión emocionada.

-Woh, Mioda-chan, me siento tan honrado- aplaudió el pequeño Líder supremo mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos del lugar, la chica se paró al frente, ahora con su guitarra roja en mano y levantó la mano para saludar a su única audiencia.

-Espero que te guste Kokichi-chan, esta canción la titulé, _**El caballo rey y su panta de uva.**_

Allí Ibuki comenzó a tocar la guitarra como un experto lo haría; su voz acompañado del sonido de la guitarra provocaba un ruido ensordecedor que no seria del gusto de cualquiera, mas a Ouma le fascinaba, la energía que proyectaba, el entusiasmo era algo que le llegaba a contagiar, así era Ibuki en el escenario.

Una vez ella misma le había contado que empezó siendo parte de un grupo de música ligera en la escuela, ganaron mucha fama pero al final no era lo que a la chica le gustaba, no quería ser popular, solo quería hacer su propia música, tocar el género que le gustara, ser libre, eso era algo con lo que definitivamente podía simpatizar.

Tal vez para las personas esa música sea solo "simple ruido" pero para él era un grito de libertad, era música de verdad.

Así Ibuki terminó de cantar su canción de cumpleaños y empezó otra a petición del Líder supremo; siguió así hasta convertirse en un mini concierto privado que Ouma disfrutó mucho, cantó con ella, e incluso la chica le enseñó lo básico para tocar guitarras eléctricas, Ouma ya quería ser todo un rockstar y empezar a golpear la guitarra contra el suelo, allí Ibuki lo detuvo, alegando de que tenía que ser de nivel diez para hacer eso.

Aceptó a regañadientes y le devolvió la guitarra.

-Ahora que lo pienso… ¿No hubiese sido mejor que me hubieras llevado a tu sala de música Mioda-chan?- la aludida se congeló en el acto, empezó a sudar y a tragar saliva ruidosamente mirando nerviosamente a su alrededor, huh, sospechoso- Mioda-chan… ¿Estas ocultando algo?

La chica se puso aún mas nerviosa si era posible- N-no que va, ¡Ibuki no oculta nada de nada- se empezó a reír nerviosamente- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

 _ **-Soy un mentiroso y conozco de mentirosos**_ **.**

Dijo no él, sino el mini robot Ouma que le había regalado Souda, recuerda que mencionó algo sobre frases al azar que suelta de vez en cuando. Pero no podía estar en desacuerdo con su mini el.

-Woa ¿Qué fue eso? ¡¿Ahora Kokichi-chan puede entrar en la mente de Ibuki?!- la chica estaba impactada viendo a Ouma con los ojos agrandados.

-Nishishishi, ojalá pero no- de su bolsillo sacó al robot- ¡Fue mi mini yo el que habló!, lo hizo Souda-chan para mí- la chica se vio visiblemente más relajada con esta nueva pieza de información.

-Uff menos mal, a Ibuki ya le había dado un colapso nervioso si Kokichi-chan supiera todo lo que piensa…- adoptó una postura reflexiva- Algunos secretos tienen que seguir manteniéndose en secreto… espera… ¡Ese podría ser un buen título para una canción!

La chica se apuró a anotarlo en una libreta que llevaba siempre consigo, como era a veces un poco olvidadiza tenía que tener una si o si en caso de que se le ocurrieran alguna nueva idea. Aunque habían veces en las que hasta olvidaba donde ponía la libreta, más de una vez Ouma la ha visto corretear por todo Kibougamine en busca de ella.

-Bueno Ibuki se va a guardar esto…

-Estoy aburrido, ¡Así que iré contigo Mioda-chan!- interrumpió Kokichi mirando su reacción atentamente.

-¡¿Eh?!

Justo como se lo esperaba.

-¡Vamos ahora Mioda-chan!- exclamó sin dejarle muchas opciones, así que agarró el amplificador y su guitarra mientras que Ouma jalaba de su carretilla, juntos fueron a la sala de música.

Ibuki iba nerviosa por todo el camino, el pequeño Líder lo podía decir con certeza, aquí pasaba algo raro, estaba nerviosa de que entrara a su sala de música y ni siquiera dio una explicación aceptable de porque no le cantó su canción allí; también estaba la desaparición de su clase, sus novios incluidos, esto era muy sospechoso, y cree saber de que se trata…

Pronto llegaron a la sala de música, a simple vista se veía bastante normal, ninguna actividad sospechosa, lo único era la actitud de la dueña, quien dejó el amplificador en el suelo un momento para abrir cuidadosamente el sitio, casi como si temiera que saliera algún monstruo de allí.

La sala estaba a oscuras, Ibuki entró primero, seguida poco después por Kokichi; la habitación estaba a oscuras, tanto que no se veía nada, tampoco se oía sonido alguno, el chico de ojos amatistas sintió como su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho, se puso más emocionado a la vez que la chica mayor buscó el interruptor de la luz, sin embargo, cuando logró encenderla toda esa emoción contenida se esfumó en un instante.

La habitación estaba vacía, solo con los instrumentos musicales y no se veía fuera de lugar, muy limpia también, de verdad creía que podría haber algo, incluso miró detrás del escenario y no, no había nada ni nadie.

Se sintió increíblemente decepcionado, más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Se despidió de Ibuki, no sin antes hacerle la eterna pregunta si había visto a alguien de su clase, una vez más la respuesta fue negativa.

Al salir de la sala de Ibuki, buscó su teléfono, ya sabía no que habría nada pero de todas maneras revisó, y sí, no habían respondido… solo… espera un momento… qué…

¿Lo habían dejado en visto?

¡Lo habían dejado en visto!

Ya está, ¿Dónde estaban las galletas y la leche caliente? Porque tenía que ir a cortarse las venas urgentemente.

Esto ya era suficiente, de la decepción pasó al enojo, ¡Tenían que estar en el colegio y también sus compañeros!

Los iba a encontrar si o si.

 _ **-Soy un líder supremo después de todo.**_

¡Así es! Su mini robot tenía razón.

Empezó por llamarlos, ese sería el mejor curso de acción, primero marcó el número de Saihara, esperó y esperó en la línea pero a la final no respondió, frunciendo el ceño intentó con el de Momota llegando al mismo resultado, no contestaban.

Decidió seguir intentando con otra persona, su autoproclamado hermano mayor Amami, no tuvo que esperar nada porque de inmediato lo envió al buzón de mensaje.

¿Huh? ¿Amami con el teléfono apagado? Fin de mundo, puede que no contestara, pero casi siempre tenía el teléfono encendido en caso de que alguna de sus hermanas llamara, bueno situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas aún más desesperadas.

Llamó a Iruma, primer anillo, nada, segundo anillo, nada, tercer anillo, nada, cuarto anillo, nada, quin… ¿Nada? ¿Simplemente le colgó? Intentó llamarla de nuevo pero esta vez le envió directamente al buzón de mensajes, ¡Esa perra le colgó! Es que cuando la viera…

Así intentó llamar a sus otros compañeros de clase, frustrándose porque ninguno le contestaba las llamadas, eso que al mismo tiempo volvía a su salón de clases, recorrió el patio, fue a la enorme biblioteca, a la sala de entrenamiento del maestro de Aikido, la enfermería, el laboratorio de la cerda, la sala del astronauta definitivo, la sala de música clásica y en ninguno de esos lugares pudo encontrar a alguien de su clase.

Le dolían las piernas por el esfuerzo por el recorrido, Kibougamine no era una escuela pequeña precisamente, además tenía el peso doble de cargar con su carretilla.

No pudiendo caminar más, al menos no de momento, se fue a sentar en una parte del patio donde el suelo estaba cubierto por grama y había arboles frondosos en donde podía recostarse y ahogarse en su propia soledad.

Estaba cansado y muy frustrado, casi quería llorar allí mismo pero hasta eso era mucho esfuerzo en este momento. Soltó un muy largo suspiro desde el fondo de sus pulmones.

-Oye ¿Qué pasa con ese suspiro?, deberías de estar más alegre, es tu cumpleaños después de todo- lo regañó una voz femenina que ya sabía a quien pertenecía, solo una persona en este colegio podía regañarlo por estar triste en su cumpleaños, como si esa fuera culpa suya.

-Me entristezco por lo que quiera Mahiru-chan- respondió sin siquiera mirarla, no tenía ni ganas de intentar ser agradable o poner una de sus máscaras para ocultar que no le pasaba nada.

-Solo por hablarte así no le deberíamos de dar su regalo Koizumi- repentinamente Kokichi abrió los ojos, tal vez un poco interesado ante las palabras _"Regalo"_

Observó que la pelirroja estaba con las manos en la cadera y muy dispuesta a seguirlo regañando a pesar de lo que le dijo, a su lado estaba la bailarina de danza tradicional mirándolo mientras colocaba una sonrisa burlona, probablemente de su estado lamentable.

-¿Dijeron que tienen regalos para el pequeño yo?- cuestionó extendiendo sus manos, Mahiru se exasperó y en vez de darle su regalo fue a jalarle una de sus orejas haciendo que chillara de dolor bajo las risas de Saionji.

-¡No te vamos a dar nada con esa actitud!

-¿Eh? ¿Y que clase de actitud quieres que tenga?, hoy he pasado un día terrible y tu quieres que yo cambie de actitud... que mala Mahiru-chan- iba a hacer su acto de llanto falso cuando la rubia le metió algo en la boca.

-Toma, atragántate y ahógate de una vez- de la impresión casi lo hacía, masticó y le supo dulce, tenía que ser un dulce y uno bueno por lo que podía saborear, miró interrogante a la rubia quien solo le tendió la una caja donde venían. Siempre era una costumbre comer golosinas con Saionji, casi siempre se trataban de gominolas que a los dos les encantaban pero sabía que a ella también le gustaban los dulces tradicionales, justo como los que les estaba tendiendo.

-Debe ser mi día de suerte si Saionji-chan esta dispuesta a compartir sus amados dulces tradicionales conmigo- la chica soltó un bufido y miró hacia otro lado mientras él agarraba la caja, definitivamente dulces tradicionales, venían en forma de muchas flores diferentes, son de estos dulces que te dan lástima comerlos de lo hermosos que son.

-Por supuesto que esto no es nada importante, es solo que cuando fui a la tienda me compré una caja y me terminaron dejando dos, así que tenía que hacer algo con esa caja extra, nada mas- claro, por supuesto, una excusa muy bien hecha, le recordó a Sakakura de esa mañana, pobres, tal vez algún día les diga que la primera regla para hacer una mentira exitosa es no desviar la mirada de la persona a la cual estas tratando de mentir, sino sería demasiado obvio el engaño.

-No mientas Hiyoko, cuando estábamos en la tienda pediste específicamente dos cajas e incluso escogiste tu misma los dulces de la caja de Ouma- también necesitaba que su novia no la refutara delante de la persona a la que quería mentir, por eso siempre dicen que la comunicación en la pareja es fundamental.

Por supuesto que la rubia al ser expuesta se sonrojó y gritó el nombre de la pelirroja, quien se le notaba que estaba divertida, luego se giró hacia Ouma viéndolo con ojos críticos.

-Yo también tengo un regalo para ti pero no sé si realmente te lo mereces- repuso colocando una mano en su cadera, dios ella era peor que mamá.

-Bien, prometo portarme bien y gracias Saionji-chan, ¿Ahora puedo tener mi regalo?- dijo haciendo la cara mas angelical que podía. Mahiru solo rodó los ojos pero aún así le entregó su obsequio envuelto.

Mas rápido que inmediatamente quitó el papel que lo cubría y vio que se trataba de un álbum de fotos, bueno debía de esperárselo de la fotógrafa definitiva, ella debió de ver su cara de decepción porque enseguida habló…

-Ábrelo, te gustará- levantó una ceja pero hizo lo pedido, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par; ya tenía fotos y no cualquier fotos sino de sus novios, compañeros de clase, y hasta de él mismo.

Pasó por la primera foto, una de Saihara leyendo en lo que parecía ser la biblioteca de la escuela, su cabello tan ordenado exceptuando por el gracioso ahoge que sobresalía; desde ese ángulo podía contar sus pestañas que enmarcaban sus hermosos ojos ámbar y lucía muy concentrado en lo que estaba leyendo, haciendo ese gesto de llevarse dos dedos a su boca, casi llegando al labio, que por cierto, era uno de los que más le encantaban, suspiró con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, solo lo estaba mirando en foto y ya se ponía así.

Siguió mirando las demás, en la segunda estaba Momota de frente sonriendo a la cámara, su expresión de felicidad, su enorme sonrisa también le hacia querer sonreír, luego querer ocultarse debajo de su colchón porque de verdad que se veía muy guapo, pensar que en muchas ocasiones esas sonrisas iban dirigidas a él… hacían que su corazón diera un vuelco en su pecho.

Así pasó a las demás fotos, había una en donde estaba con su grupo de amigos, en concreto, Amami, Gonta, Kiibo, Iruma y él mismo sentados en un circulo comiendo y hablando.

Otra donde estaba Tojo regañándolo. Una de también de él buscando insectos con Gonta.

Una donde le trajo un recuerdo divertido de Harukawa persiguiéndole con su expresión asesina, en su defensa no le había hecho nada para que ella lo persiguiera… bueno tal vez si había hecho algo… como escribir una carta de amor a Akamatsu y poner que era de parte de ella, ¿Ven? No era algo tan grave, es solo que Harukawa no tiene sentido del humor.

Siguió con su tarea de ver las fotos hasta que llegó a una que le hizo contener el aliento, era de Momota y Saihara entrenando, la cosa es que el astronauta estaba sin camisa mientras hacía flexiones, se le podían ver sus brazos fuertes y tonificados, su espalda y… oh por el amor de Atua… ¡También los abdominales!

En cambio el detective tenía las mangas arremangadas hasta más arriba de los codos en donde se le podía notar que los entrenamientos le han estado haciendo bastante bien, y su cara sonrojada por el esfuerzo… que lindo… que lindo… que lindo … ¡Que lindo!

Puede sentir su propia cara roja y se giró a Mahiru acusándola con un dedo- ¡Te demandaré por ser una acosadora de novios sexys!

La pelirroja se rio divertida sin importarle como la estaba Kokichi la estaba fulminando con la mirada.

-¿Entonces no quieres el álbum?- cuestionó la rubia mirando con burla mientras hacia ademán de quitarle su muy preciado regalo.

-Nunca dije que no lo quería…- las chicas mayores vieron como el de ojos amatistas se aferraba a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Entonces me alegra de que te haya gustado- dijo con una sonrisa para después volver a regañarlo- Y más te vale que empieces a ser mas positivo en tu día.

Ouma rodó los ojos- Si mamá Mahiru.

Luego de unos regaños más de la pelirroja por si acaso y burlas de la bailarina, se fueron dejándolo solo con el álbum y sus demás regalos de cumpleaños. Se quedó allí mirando las fotos, pasado con sus dedos las imágenes de Saihara y Momota, extrañándolos, añorándolos, deseando que estuvieran allí con él.

Como se volvía rutina después de quedarse solo, sacó su teléfono, ya eran las 10:35 y no habían ninguna noticias de ellos ni de los demás.

Cansado y con el ánimo decaído cerró sus ojos por un momento.

* * *

-Despierta Líder oscuro, este no es momento para una pacífica siesta- dijo una voz grave y masculina, hizo lo recomendado a regañadientes, Gundham Tanaka le regresó la mirada. ¿Por qué se estaba encontrando con todas las personas pero no con las que quería ni por asomo?

\- Gundham-chan más vale que sea bueno porque el despertarme así tiene sus consecuencias- la verdad es que no estaba ni dormido y siempre las conversaciones con el criador de animales eran bastante entretenidas pero en estos momentos solo quería ver a sus novios, o alguno de su extraño grupo de amigos, rayos, incluso no le importaría encontrarse con Harukawa por el camino, estaba seguro de que ella sabría porqué Saihara y Momota no han contestado sus mensajes o devuelto sus llamadas.

-¡Esto vale completamente la pena, de hecho, es una oportunidad única que no se te volverá a presentar en la vida!- huh, ahora estaba escuchando.

-¿De qué se trata?-cuestionó el más bajo curioso mientras se colocaba un dedo en su boca.

-Escuché que hoy es el aniversario de tu llegada a este mundo, así que el yo, el gran Gundham Tanaka he decidido darte una ofrenda en conmemoración a este día- es decir, le iba a dar un regalo de cumpleaños, interesante.

-¿Y bien? ¡¿Qué es?!

El criador sonrió ante su entusiasmo- Tengo a un compañero que te será muy útil en la larga travesía a la que los mortales llaman vida, ¡He aquí al compañero perfecto para ti, una de las bestias saltadoras del reino oscuro!

No se había dado cuenta, pero al lado de Gundham había una pequeña jaula, la agarró por un momento y abrió la puerta para sacar al animal metido allí.

Ouma no pudo evitar chillar como una colegiala de la emoción, ¡Era un conejo!, un pequeño conejo de colores blanco con algunas partes negras, como las orejas y donde estaban sus ojos, dichas orejas estaban abajo, no como los conejos comunes que casi siempre las tenían levantadas.

El criador se lo tendió para que lo cargara, no sin antes explicarle como hacerlo adecuadamente, pronto lo tuvo en sus brazos, este observó a Kokichi con curiosidad antes de empezar a oler sus dedos y lamerlos poco después.

-Parece que ya se ha prendado a ti- comentó Gundham viéndose bastante satisfecho con la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos- Recuerda que sus cuidados son muy importantes, es la bestia que te protegerá en el futuro.

Allí pasó a contar cuales eran los cuidados que necesitaba. Resulta que era de una especie llamada Mini Lop que se llevaban bastante bien con los humanos y eran unas mascotas excepcionales, su dieta tampoco era complicada y no requerían tanto ejercicio, eran unas mascotas tanto de aire libre como de casa.

No podía esperar a que DICE lo conociera, seguro que estarían encantados, incluso tendría que llegar y hacerle una bufanda, ahora sería el undécimo miembro de su organización.

-¿Ya sabes que nombre vas a colocarle?- Kokichi se quedó pensando, sostuvo a su nueva mascota al frente de él para poder detallarlo, el conejo le regresaba la mirada mientras movía su nariz graciosamente; su pelaje era algo muy suave, tal vez la cosa más suave a pudo tocar en su vida.

-Lo llamaré… ¡ !

-Kehehe, ya veo, un nombre bastante adecuado- dijo el criador con una sonrisa, después de su bufanda salieron sus amados hámsters- ¡Salgan a conocer a la nueva criatura de la oscuridad, San-D, Jum-P, Maga-Z, Cham-P!

Kokichi observó como y los hámsters de Gundham parecían llevarse bastante bien entre ellos, correteaban por la grama, se montaban uno encima del otro, era una vista muy entretenida de ver, incluso les grabó con su teléfono.

Fue bonito mientras duró, Gundham se tuvo que ir dejándole solo, bueno ya no estaba solo, estaba con él y eso de por si ya era un enorme consuelo.

* * *

-¡Caminen más rápido, vamos!

-¡Oe! ¡No le digas qué hacer a la gran genio…

-¡Estamos atrasados por tu culpa, cállate!

-HIIIIEEEEE.

-Chicos cálmense…

-O se callan o los haré callar

Voces se escucharon cerca, muy cerca de donde estaba Kokichi, y resultaban ser demasiado familiares para no reconocerlas a la perfección.

Se levantó y recogió sus cosas tan rápido como pudo, en su carretilla sobresalía la caja de Panta pero todavía podía poner la jaula de su conejo encima, solo tenía que evitar hacer movimientos bruscos o ir demasiado rápido para que se no cayera, el álbum lo guardó en su mochila junto a la caja de dulces, menos mal que no era grande porque sino no sabría donde ponerla; con en un brazo y jalando la carretilla con el otro se dirigió a donde había escuchado las voces antes de que se perdieran.

Tuvo que esquivar los árboles que se le presentaban en el camino mientras intentaba no correr, pero si caminar rápido. Por un momento pensó que no lo lograría, que tal vez solo fue su imaginación jugándole una mala broma…

Sin embargo allí los vio.

Ya estaban algo lejos pero si se daba prisa podía alcanzarlos, creía…

Solo vio las espaldas de Iruma, Harukawa que ya le eran inalcanzables, pero a los que más le importaban todavía podía llegar a ellos. Pero maldición, iban caminando bastante rápido, no podía alcanzarlos con todas las cosas que cargaba, así que decidió llamarlos.

-¡Momota-chan, Saihara-chan!

Siguieron caminando rápido sin detenerse o mirar atrás, ¿No lo escuchaban? Pero eso era imposible, si hasta gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Continuó llamándoles pero ellos no parecieron notarlo, ¿O… será que le estaban ignorando?

Soltó el agarre de la carretilla y se quitó la mochila que solo le hacía peso, no le importaba que los dulces de Saionji se dañaran o perdieran su forma, ahora había cosas más importantes. Solo mantuvo su agarre a y corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas hasta que pudo agarrar la chaqueta del astronauta.

Este, al verse imposibilitado de moverse tuvo que voltear de reojo para mirarlo, justo cuando iba a saludarlo Momota se le adelantó…

-Ahora no Ouma- eh… ¿Qué…

-Estamos ocupados Kokichi-kun- dijo Saihara que caminaba al lado de Momota y se quedó al ver que el astronauta no avanzaba.

Ouma se quedó un poco impactado por como sus novios le respondieron, ellos aprovecharon para irse de allí lo mas rápido posible, sin decirle nada más, sin un siquiera _"Feliz cumpleaños",_ ni siquiera preguntaron por la bufanda nueva que cargaba o el conejo en uno de sus brazos, solo… se fueron.

Claramente lo habían ignorado, ya pudo confirmar que están en el colegio y todo el día se la han pasado ignorándolo, e incluso ahora le contestaban mal cuando todavía no había dicho nada.

No los siguió ¿Para qué? tan doloroso como se escuchaba ellos no lo querían cerca, mejor darles ese gusto e irse a otro lado.

Agarró su olvidada carretilla y su mochila para dirigiese a donde sus piernas le llevaran, en sentido contrario a donde ellos habían ido por supuesto.

 _ **-Denme afecto, se los ordeno.**_

Pues parece que no podría ser así, tenía que conformarse con abrazar a si quería afecto. Llegó a una fuente que estaba bastante cerca del edificio principal, se sentó en el banco del frente, solo con su conejo y sus pensamientos deprimentes para hacerle compañía.

En cada suspiro que soltaba se llegaba a parecer más a una chica emo sacada de un video musical que estaba triste porque su novio terminó con ella inesperadamente.

Solo faltaba el solo de guitarra.

Pero siguiendo esa línea de pensamiento, por la forma en la que lo trataron Momota y Saihara… ¿Era eso? ¿Querían terminar con él?

Pensar en esa posibilidad hacía que su corazón se estrujara en su pecho y tuviera ganas casi incontrolables de llorar, de hecho, ya empezaba a ver borroso, se le quedó mirando como preguntándole que le pasaba, él sonrió y le acarició la cabeza mientras el conejo buscaba sus dedos para lamerlos, quizás en un intento de brindar confort a su amo.

Sin embargo, el daño ya estaba hecho, lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, tuvo que tragar varias veces el nudo que se le estaba formando en el garganta, era doloroso que a las personas que más quieres no les llegues a importar, y en un día que se supone que nada puede entristecerte… todavía mas.

Miró una vez más la hora solo por costumbre, 11:00. Tal vez lo mejor sería irse a su casa y pasar el resto del día con su familia que si lo quería y apreciaba, no le importaba el castigo que Sakakura le podría poner después, ya simplemente no quería estar aquí.

Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera levantarse una voz lo llamó…

-¡Ouma-kun!

Con la manga del brazo que no estaba sujetando a su conejo secó sus lágrimas, volteó a ver a la persona que se había atrevido a molestarlo, era su amigo de la clase 77 Komaeda Nagito y no venía solo, el estudiante del curso de reserva que pasaba más tiempo con la clase del albino que con la suya propia estaba con él, Hinata Hajime.

-Feliz cumpleaños Ouma-kun, ¿Cómo la estas pasando?- cuestionó Nagito con cuidado, no le sorprendía al más pequeño si lo hubiera visto llorar.

-No tan bien- dijo la verdad, para variar, ambos chicos lo miraron con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación, hasta impresionados, no esperaban que Ouma lo admitiera tan fácilmente.

-¿Y porqué es eso?- el albino procedió a sentarse a su lado dispuesto a escuchar sus problemas, con Hinata siguiendo su ejemplo

-Pues… no se imaginan ¡Tengo unos novios horribles! Primero los he buscado todo el día y cuando los veo e intento hablarles ellos dicen que están _"ocupados",_ ¿Verdad que son los peores novios del planeta?

Komaeda y Hinata intercambiaron miradas inquietas, sin saber muy bien que decirle, resultaba ser obvio que Ouma lo intentaba minimizar para que no se notara que le dolió ese trato. Hinata se aclaró la garganta intentado hablar.

-Tal vez enserio están ocupados…

-¿Ocupados en qué?, que yo sepa Sakakura-chan nos dejó el día libre, ¿Con qué podrían estar ocupados?- sabía que no debería de arremeter contra cualquiera, pero es que no podía evitarlo, estaba frustrado, molesto y sobretodo, herido.

Antes de que Hinata pudiera decir algo más, el albino intervino, en un intento de calmar la situación pero sobretodo calmar al más pequeño.

-Pienso que lo mejor es que les preguntes directamente, estoy seguro de que es solo un malentendido- Ouma bufó en desacuerdo pero no dijo nada, ya no tenía ganas de discutir del tema. Casi como si leyera su mente Komaeda decidió cambiar de tema-De hecho es una suerte encontrarte Ouma-kun, te estábamos buscando.

El aludido alzó una ceja pidiendo así mas detalles, aunque ya se podía imaginar para qué lo querían.

-Queríamos darte tus regalos de cumpleaños- dijo con una sonrisa.

Primero Hinata se acercó a darle el suyo, una botella de la bebida celestial sin alcohol que vendía una máquina con la cara de un oso monocromático en un salón que nadie usaba, eso y un puzle de leche, a él le gustaba resolverlos, era entretenido, pero Momota si que los amaba…

Le agradeció a Hinata por el regalo y allí Komaeda procedió a darle el suyo.

-Es algo que me encontré en la calle el otro día, vi que funcionaba bien y que estaba prácticamente nuevo así que decidí regalártelo por tu cumpleaños, aquí tienes- oh, entonces lo que hay en la caja que trajo Komaeda era su regalo, no sabía que esperar de algo que te encuentras en la calle, pero igual lo abrió.

-Espera… esto es… ¡¿Phantom 3 el dron más famoso del mundo!?- cuestionó Ouma mirando con incredulidad a Komaeda, este soltó una risa mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-¿Es así como se llama?, ni idea, solo me lo encontré en la calle y pensé que te gustaría, me alegro no haberme equivocado.

-¡Esto es oro!, te tengo envidia Komaeda-chan.

Hinata miró al dron con la curiosidad de un niño cuando lo llevan al mar por primera vez- ¿Qué tiene de especial este dron?

Ouma dio una exclamación ahogada casi pareciendo ofendido por la pregunta, Hinata solo se encogió en su asiento ante esto.

-Es el más famoso del mundo por algo Hinata-chan, ¡Es genial! Tiene una cámara que toma fotos de hasta 12 megapíxeles y graba videos con una calidad de 2,7. También la velocidad que puede alcanzar es de 60 km/h, la distancia máxima que alcanza es de 1000 metros y cuenta con un botón para que regrese de forma automática- terminó con su explicación notando como los chicos mayores lo miraban impresionados.

-Sabes mucho de esto- comentó el castaño enfatizando un punto que era bastante obvio.

-Claro, siempre quise uno- esa una de las charlas que mantenía con Amami sobre distintos tipos de drones, mientras que el aventurero quería uno para usarlo en sus viajes, Kokichi lo quería para sus bromas, siempre había pensado en hacerle una broma a Saihara con uno de estos mientras estuviera concentrado leyendo…

-¿Quieres probarlo?

No se lo tuvieron que decir dos veces cuando ya estaba configurándolo para que volara, cuando estuvo listo él y Hinata tomaron turnos para volarlo, siempre por la zona ya que era la primera vez que lo usaban. El castaño tuvo que admitir que era bastante increíble manejar un dron, después de este día comenzaría a agarrarle el gusto.

Mientras tanto Komaeda solo los miraba, era el encargado oficial de cuidar de , ya que no quería manejar el dron, ¿Quién sabe que es lo que haría su suerte? No gracias, mejor que disfrutaran ellos viéndolos.

De todas maneras, él también se divertía con el conejo, parecía que le llegó a agarrar afecto puesto que se quedaba bastante tranquilo en sus manos; su pelaje era lo que más le gustaba de el, le hacía recordar todas las veces que Hinata acariciaba sus cabellos y siempre comentaba lo suave que era, Nagito no pudo evitar pensar que disfrutaría de ser un conejo en otra vida.

Después de mucha diversión con el dron, los chicos mayores se fueron, dejando a Ouma solo una vez más. Sus pensamientos depresivos volvieron con más fuerza, acarició al conejo en un intento por alejarlos.

* * *

Hacía ya unos buenos minutos que Komaeda y Hinata abandonaron el lugar, ahora estaba con su conejo dormido en brazos y mirando distraídamente el cielo azul.

Fue cuando escuchó unas voces llamarle…

se despertó de su siesta para tratar de mirar arriba del hombro de su amo a las personas que había llegado, Kokichi no necesitaba mirar, ya sabía de quienes se trataba y no iba a saludarles.

-¡Oukichi, feliz cumpleaños!- Ouma no se volteó a mirarlo.

-Kokichi-kun lamentamos no haber podido detenernos antes, de todas formas, feliz cumpleaños- Ouma no se volteó a mirarlo tampoco.

Sintió ser llamado más veces, justo como él mismo había hecho con ellos horas antes.

Uno de ellos avanzó hasta él y lo abrazó por detrás, como pudo se trago su sonrojo de ser tomado por sorpresa y en cambio coloco su expresión en blanco- Oukichi míranos…

-Kokichi-kun… -Saihara agarró la mano con la que no estaba sosteniendo a su conejo, si esos dos seguían invadiendo así su espacio personal no podía ignorarlos, bien, era hora de usar otras tácticas para que lo dejaran en paz.

-Oh, ¡Pero si son Saihara-chan y Momota-chan! ¿Ya no están muy _ocupados_ para venir a verme?- cuestionó de manera bastante sarcástica mirándose las uñas de forma desinteresada, porque no, ni siquiera se iba a dignar a mirarlos directamente.

Ellos lo miraron con culpabilidad en sus miradas, intentaron explicarse pero Ouma no lo dejó, siguió hablando-Pues yo ahora estoy muy ocupado con para ustedes así que si se pueden retirar a hacer sus ocupaciones a otro lado.

Ouma nuevamente les dio la espalda dando por terminada esa conversación, de verdad que debió de haberse ido cuando pudo.

-Oukichi lo siento ¿Si?-ninguna respuesta.

-Enserio estábamos ocupados Kokichi-kun…

 _ **-Odio a los mentirosos.**_

-Oye, no es una mentira- refutó Momota.

-¿Huh? Yo no fui quien dijo eso- informó Kokichi mientras sacaba el regalo de Souda-Fue mi mini yo

-¿Eh? ¿"Mini yo"?- preguntó el detective acercando dos de sus dedos a su labio como un gesto curioso y en espera de mas información por parte de su novio.

Este les mostró al pequeño robot de sí mismo, Saihara y Momota se impresionaron, si, tenía toda la pinta de ser un regalo del mecánico definitivo.

-Aunque no puedo decir que estoy en contra de lo que dijo.

El astronauta suspiró, se rascó la nuca sin saber bien que responder, miró a su lado al detective en busca de ayuda, afortunadamente Saihara llegó para salvarle de dar explicaciones.

-Lo que pasó es que Iruma-san tuvo un accidente...

-¿Qué tipo de accidente? Porque yo la escuché muy bien cuando andaban pasando al frente de los árboles. - dijo sin siquiera dejar terminar a Saihara, este se puso nervioso ante la acusación, prácticamente Ouma estaba diciendo con eso que no creía en su mentira, sin embargo el chico tímido no se rindió y siguió explicando...

-Un accidente vergonzoso, nos pidió expresamente que no te dijéramos que fue lo que ocurrió porque te ibas a reír de ella, estábamos tratando de ayudarla- Ouma por fin se volvió para mirarlos fijamente, sobretodo al de cabellos azabaches, eso en busca de cualquier signo de una mentira, parecía estar diciendo la verdad porque le devolvió la mirada sin problemas, pero por la tensión en su cuerpo podía decir que no le estaba diciendo la verdad completa.

-Oukichi, por favor perdónanos, fuimos unos tontos y no debimos de tratarte así- habló esta vez Momota luciendo realmente arrepentido, Ouma se tuvo que clavar las uñas para no ir a abrazarlo, todavía quería que sufrieran un poco más.

-Y eso que yo estaba tan emocionado de verlos, incluso de enseñarles mis regalos, ¿Saben que los he estado buscando por todo el día? ¿Saben que los he estado llamando y enviando mensajes? Pero por supuesto, estaban _ocupados_ -dijo poniendo una cara triste y sintió como sus ojos se pusieron llorosos, en menos de un segundo un llanto ensordecedor salió de él.

Saihara y Momota se pusieron nerviosos ante ese estallido del más pequeño, el detective fue el que habló.

-¡Por favor cálmate Kokichi-kun! prometo que te lo compensaremos…

Al pronunciar esas palabras el Líder supremo dejó de llorar para mirarlo con interés- ¿Cómo?

-Pues, quedándonos contigo todo el día- dijo Saihara mientras el más pequeño frunció el ceño.

-¿Pero no estaban muy ocupados? ¿Iruma-chan no podía necesitarlos?

-No seas tonto, es tu cumpleaños y no te dejaremos solo- Ouma alzó la ceja ante esto claramente contradiciendo lo dicho por el astronauta, este se corrigió- Ya no te dejaremos solo, eres nuestra ocupación mas grande.

Sus novios lo miraron con ese cariño al que ya se había acostumbrado y se ha hecho adicto con el tiempo, se encogió de hombros, como diciendo que no le importaba la compañía de esos dos. Ellos sonrieron esperanzados y los tres se sentaron en el suelo.

-Ahora, tengo una duda… ¿ ? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?- cuestionó el primero en hablar, Momota.

-Porque su pelaje es muy suave, además,es mejor que Luminaria de las estrellas- dijo el más pequeño con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Luminaria de las estrellas es el mejor nombre del mundo!- refutó el astronauta como de un niño pequeño se tratase.

-Pero Momota-chan, nadie más te dice así.

-Eh claro que si… ¿Saishu?- el detective se quedó en silencio mientras intentaba mirar a otro lado. Casi se podían escuchar los sonidos de fondo de los grillos. El astronauta bajó su cabeza en señal de derrota.

-¿Y te han regalado más cosas Kokichi-kun?- cuestionó Saihara para cambiar de tema. Ouma se animó por la pregunta.

-Claro que sí, ¡Miren todo esto!

Así el pequeño Líder supremo procedió a contarles todo sobre su día y mostrarles los regalos que le habían dado con gran entusiasmo, comieron algunos de los dulces de Saionji, jugaron con las cartas personalizadas que le regaló Celestia, vieron las funciones que traía el mini Kokichi, y se sentaron a ver el álbum de Mahiru comentando todas las fotos, y por supuesto jugando con .

Si tuviera que decir un momento favorito de su día, sería este, sin duda, recostado en la grama entre sus novios, mientras estaba recostado en el pecho de Momota y Saihara le acariciaba los cabellos, lo hacía sentirse amado, adorado, con una agradable sensación en el pecho; ya no se sentía inseguro y eso era lo mejor del día, poder disfrutar de este momento pacífico con dos de sus personas más amadas en el mundo no lo cambiaría por nada más.

El tiempo de calidad entre ellos no llegó a durar más de allí, una persona inoportuna se atrevió a llamar a sus amados novios y se tuvieron que levantar de la cómoda posición en la que estaban.

-Y ahora supongo que se tienen que ir a hacer algunas _ocupaciones_ \- afirmó Ouma viéndolos de forma resignada, todo lo bueno siempre tiene que terminar.

-Si, pero tú vienes con nosotros- Ouma parpadeó confuso ante las palabras de Momota; él y Saihara se encargaron de recoger sus cosas y llevarlas por el lugar donde sea que tuvieran que estar, Ouma solo tuvo que cargar con .

Curioso dejó que ellos lideraran el camino, no sabía a donde se dirigían o que era lo que tenían que hacer, habían sido muy misteriosos y no dejaron escapar información por más que lo intentó.

Vio el casino de Celestia al frente del camino y se extrañó aun más cuando Momota tocó la puerta esperando a que la abrieran.

Era extraño, ya que la apostadora amaba ese casino y no dejaba entrar a cualquiera, no después de que Akane y Nidai tuvieran una competencia de juegos y terminara en una pelea a puños y patadas voladoras que destrozaron la mitad del establecimiento.

Ahora ella se había vuelto más exclusiva con la gente que dejaba entrar, de hecho, hizo que el director contratara a dos guardias gigantes y musculosos que les llamaba "Brutus" y "Citrus"' no dejaba entrar a nadie más que ella o a personas que tuvieran un permiso especial firmado por ella para poder entrar, así de exagerada era Celestia.

La puerta se abrió para ellos, Momota y Saihara le hicieron una señal para que pasara primero mientras cargaban con sus cosas, aceptó y entró primero.

Lo que le saludó fue oscuridad absoluta, no se veía nada, se acurrucó en su pecho, al parecer no era muy fan de los sitios oscuros; aunque no duró mucho, pronto las luces se encendieron de repente y lo que se pudo escuchar fue un coro de…

-¡Sorpresa! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, había una gran cantidad de gente allí y todos… ¿Para felicitarlos a él?, estaba un poco asustado de ver tanta gente en un mismo sitio, lo sintió temblar entre sus brazos, pero él se encontró primero extrañado y ahora… estaba increíblemente feliz, todos habían hecho esto ¿Por él?, halagado era una palabra corta para como se sentía con todos por haber hecho esto.

Colocó una de sus mejores sonrisas, si querían verlo llorar de verdad tenían que trabajar mucho más para eso, Ouma Kokichi no lloraba a menos que fuera parte de su acto… pero eso era una mentira porque hace rato había llorado de verdad y en este momento podía sentir sus ojos aguándose. Antes de que cualquiera lo llegara a notar se dirigió al grupo que esperaban su reacción.

-¡Woah, nunca me lo hubiera esperado chicos, buen trabajo en sorprenderme! Nishishishi, ¿Qué esperan todos? Ya llegó el pequeño yo, ¡Comencemos esta fiesta!

Así la gente se animó y de verdad comenzó la fiesta, Saihara se quedó cuidando de quien tomó un gusto por acurrucarse en el pecho del detective definitivo.

Muchos se acercaron a saludar y felicitar al cumpleañero y obtuvo muchos más regalos interesantes de los demás ultimates.

Resulta que tener tu fiesta de cumpleaños en un casino era de lo mejor y más divertido del mundo, no era aburrido en lo absoluto, tenía montones de juegos de azar para probar.

Estuvo en la máquina tragaperras en donde su suerte fue bastante decente, e hizo una competencia con Komaeda para ver quien era el más suertudo en este juego; por supuesto que ganó el albino sin un mínimo de esfuerzo, Ouma lloriqueó que no era un juego justo, así que desafió a otra persona que resultó ser Hinata, digamos que el castaño no tenía la mejor suerte y el más pequeño terminó ganando en todas las partidas y con ello llenando sus bolsillos.

Después fue a la mesa de póker a apostar, el que terminó ganando cada una de las apuestas fue Hoshi. Para un tipo que esta deprimido de la vida tenía bastante suerte y no parecía muy disgustado por eso, era uno de los pocos momentos en donde lo podía ver sonreír.

Más tarde fue a la zona de descanso, donde estaba Momota siendo consolado por el detective que le daba palmaditas en la espalda mientras sujetaba a .

Curioso y un poco preocupado se acercó a ellos.

-¿Qué pasa Momota-chan? ¿Por qué estas triste?- cuestionó acercándose al más alto hasta hacer que lo mirara a los ojos, solo mostraba una cara algo frustrada, no triste como creyó.

-Lo que pasa es que Kaito-kun ha intentado ganar un peluche en la máquina de gancho pero no ha podido- explicó Saihara siguiendo con las palmaditas en su espalda mirándolo con condescendencia.

-No sabía que a Momota-chan le gustaban los peluches…

-Era para ti- respondió murmuró el otro sin mirarlo a los ojos. Un leve sonrojo se posó en las mejillas del pequeño Líder supremo, de seguro que Momota andaba pensando en cosas como _"Le fallé a Oukichi" "¿Cómo no pude conseguir un simple peluche?"_ _"¿Qué clase de novio soy?"_ Cosas tan absurdas solamente por no haber podido agarrar un peluche, así de exagerado era el astronauta.

-Momota-chan no pierdas la cabeza por eso, todos saben que esas máquinas están hechas para que la gente pierda su dinero, las posibilidades son muy bajas de poder ganar- el más alto asintió cabizbajo a las palabras de su novio, lo sabía, es solo que como era obstinado pensaba que si lo seguía intentando obtendría lo que quería- Además… ¡Momota-chan ya es un gran peluche en tamaño real, uno que me gusta mucho abrazar y besar!

Se tiró encima del astronauta para demostrar su punto, se acomodó en su regazo y comenzó a repartir besos por todo su rostro, por sus párpados, la mandíbula, su frente, sus mejillas, sus labios y la punta de su nariz, lo dejó después de que estuvo satisfecho con su trabajo, es decir, cuando dejó a un Momota sonrojado hasta las orejas, fue que se separó- Así que no te vuelvas a frustrar por algo como eso tonto.

Al astronauta solo le quedó asentir todavía algo mareado por las muestras de afecto. Shuichi se rió un poco de su cara de embobado enamorado.

Ouma se volvió al detective- Saihara-chan ¿ esta dormido?

-Si, después de jugar un rato con las chicas debió de haber quedado agotado- dijo mirando al conejito recostado en su pecho con una sonrisa cariñosa, no solo parecía que era aficionado al detective sino también lo era él al conejo.

-Nishishi ¡Saihara-chan parece una madre amorosa- el de ojos ámbar se volvió rojo como un tomate en cuestión de segundos.

-N-no lo soy- intentó negarlo aunque sabía que era batalla perdida, incluso Momota asintió estando de acuerdo.

-Ahora estoy celoso, yo también quiero que Saihara-chan me arrulle en su pecho y me haga mimos- dijo pareciendo triste y aunque no lo estaba todavía había cierta verdad en sus palabras.

-Eso se puede arreglar- comentó Momota antes de jalar al desprevenido detective a su regazo y luego colocar al de ojos amatistas en el regazo del detective. Así quedaba todo el peso de ellos en sus piernas pero no lo importaba, igual esos dos no llegaban a pesar juntos más de cien kilos, su traje de astronauta pesaba más que ellos.

Se quedaron en esa posición por quién sabe cuanto tiempo, Ouma estaba muy cómodo, recostado del pecho de su amado detective mientras él le hacía mimos en la cabeza y de vez en cuando repartía besos por su rostro, todo mientras todavía sostenía a con el otro brazo; mientras uno de los brazos de su amado astronauta estaba descansando en su cintura y el otro en el de Saihara.

Hablaron amenamente sobre todo un poco, besos que les dejaron sin aliento por momentos y algunas caricias indiscretas, la gente no se atrevían a interrumpir la atmósfera romántica, es más, colocaban miradas y sonrisas entrañables al pasar. Ouma estaba seguro de que Mahiru les había sacado muchas fotos, e incluso por el rabillo vio a la espadachín definitiva viéndolos con una sonrisa algo espeluznante y creyó escucharla murmurar " _Bichos… muchos bichos"_

Pero claro, no todas las personas eran consideradas o incluso inteligentes como para saber que ese ambiente no se debía de interrumpir.

-¡Gremlin!

Iruma era un claro ejemplo de ello.

-¡Ya lo tuvieron suficiente tiempo Shyhara, Marmota!- dio como única explicación la inventora para agarrarlo de la muñeca y arrástralo por el lugar.

-Iruma-chan esto es considerado secuestro ¿Lo sabías?

-C-cállate, no te estoy secuestrando, Analmi quiere que juguemos los cinco en la mesa de póker- Ouma asintió entendiendo ahora.

Llegaron donde ya lo esperaban su grupo de amigos, Amami, Gonta, Kiibo y la cerda que lo arrastraba. Se sentaron en una de las mesas y no empezaron de inmediato porque tuvieron que explicarle primero las reglas a Gonta, incluso en medio del juego el entomólogo seguía confundido.

Ouma sabía que su mayor contrincante sería el aventurero, era el único del grupo que podía mantener una expresión neutral en medio de la partida, en cambio Kiibo se veía concentrado pero apenas mencionó algo robofobico perdió toda concentración, Gonta era Gonta, ni siquiera las reglas le habían quedado claras pero aún quería seguir compartiendo con sus amigos, Iruma ni siquiera podía tratar de aparentar calma, los miraba a todos nerviosamente y de nuevo sus cartas.

Cuando parecía que Ouma iba a ser el vencedor le tocó a Gonta mostrar sus cartas y para sorpresa de todos fue el ganador de este juego. El entomólogo parpadeó confundido ante la mirada incrédula de los demás y preguntó si todo iba bien, Kiibo fue quien le explicó que había ganado, el pobre estaba que no se lo creía.

Luego de eso fueron un rato al bar y le pidieron al cantinero sus bebidas, como eran menores no podían beber alcohol, de hecho, eso es lo único que no había, aunque a ellos no les importaba.

El grupo de amigos conversaban tranquilamente, fue allí cuando Gonta, que había estado un rato callado se aclaró la garganta y habló…

-Ouma-kun, Gonta quiere pedir una disculpa.

Todos lo miraron con confusión.

-¿Huh? ¿Y eso por qué Gonta?- cuestionó el cumpleañero viendo como su amigo amante de los bichos se encogía en su asiento luciendo seriamente arrepentido.

-Gonta casi arruina la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ouma-kun, Gonta quiere disculparse por eso- Ouma parpadeó aún más confundido, sus amigos en cambio si entendieron a qué se refería.

-Oye grandulón, eso no fue tu jodida culpa- empezó diciendo la inventora, cuando el entomólogo iba a volver a hablar la chica no le dejó continuar- Es de grandes genios aceptar los errores, así que la debería de dar una jodida disculpa soy yo… ¡Gremlin de mierda lo siento!

Ahora era Iruma la que se veía arrepentida y entendía cada vez menos- Me encantaría perdonarlos y eso pero no tengo idea de porqué se disculpan en primer lugar.

-Te explico- dijo el siempre resuelto Amami- Resulta que íbamos a hacer esta fiesta en la sala de música de Mioda pero mientras estábamos organizando las cosas y ya se podía decir que estaba todo listo en la mañana fue que Gonta trajo sus insectos…

-¡Lo siento! ¡Gonta no sabía que a Ouma-kun le daban miedo los insectos!- ah, empezaba a entender un poco; recordó la vez que Gonta le hizo la tan temida pregunta de si le gustaban los insectos, ya sabía como se exaltaba cuando alguien decía que no, pues Ouma fue y le dijo que le encantaban.

-¿Y los insectos se volvieron locos o qué fue lo pasó?- trató de adivinar el pequeño de ojos amatista.

-Algo como eso…- comentó Kiibo bajando la mirada no queriendo recordarlo.

-¡El enano no necesita saber eso!- exclamó Iruma de repente súper sonrojada.

El aventurero estrechó sus ojos con maldad, era hora de la venganza por hacerle pasar como un acosador delante de Tsumugi.

-Lo que pasó fue que Akamatsu estaba allí cuando arreglábamos todo para tu fiesta y le hizo un cumplido a Iruma, ella se avergonzó tanto que tropezó con la caja de insectos de Gonta y eso ocasionó que se salieran e hicieran un desastre.

-¿P-por que lo contaste?- gimoteó una muy avergonzada Miu tan solo recordando aquello.

-Me lo debías y todavía no estamos a mano- fue la simple respuesta del aventurero.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que vaya y le diga a la cuatro ojos que no le estas mirando las putas bragas?

Rantaro inhaló profundamente, no sabía ya cuantas veces lo había explica ya- Se estaba cayendo de las escaleras, fue un accidente.

-¡Kyahahahahaha síguete diciendo eso, tal vez y llegues a creertelo algún día!

Woah, el siempre tan calmado Amami a punto de asesinar a Iruma, no le sorprendería que fuera hasta el baño a agarrar papel higiénico para eso, se había perdido de muchas cosas, que lástima.

-Bueno- llamó el robot en un intento de cambiar el tema- Creo que en realidad no fue culpa de ninguno de los dos, solo una cadena de hechos desafortunados que se pudo solucionar gracias a Momota-san y Saihara-san.

Ouma parpadeó-¿Momota-chan? ¿Saihara-chan?

-Oh si, esos penes flácidos arreglaron todo el desastre, aunque una gran genio como yo lo hubiera hecho en un menor tiempo- dijo Iruma, como no, jactándose de ella misma.

-Todos entramos un poco en pánico por que los bichos de Gonta estaban por todos lados, incluso en la comida…

-¡Gonta lo siente!

-Pero Momota y Saihara no se rindieron y decidieron que haríamos todo otra vez, así que le pedimos ayuda a algunas personas para que te entretuvieran mientras cocinábamos, arreglábamos el casino para la fiesta y limpiábamos la sala de música de Mioda- terminó de explicar Rantaro y todos vieron como la expresión de Ouma se quedaba en blanco eso hasta que una sonrisa pasó por su rostro.

Esos dos… de verdad que eran increíbles, ahora se sentía mal por haberse molestado con ellos por abandonarle cuando en verdad estaban ocupados para hacerle esta fiesta, tenía que encontrar un modo de recompensarlos después.

-Todavía no entiendo de qué se disculpan, no se arruinó la fiesta, y creo que fue mejor hacerla aquí que en la sala de Mioda-chan- dijo el más pequeño de forma despreocupada. Tanto Iruma como Gonta se relajaron ante eso- Ahora, no he querido preguntar porque pensé de que saldrías con alguna de tus puercadas ¿Pero llevas puesto el uniforme de deporte por el accidente con los bichos?

-Si, cuando ella tropezó lo hizo con los cupcakes y después tropezó con la caja de bichos y ellos fueron por ella ya que estaba cubierta de merengue y crema pastelera- relató el aventurero mientras Kokichi asintió en comprensión.

-…Tanto… bichos… recorriendo mi hermoso cuerpo…ahh- es allí cuando la inventora empezó a sonrojarse y jadear mientras cruzaba las piernas.

-Ya esta, ahora la puerca tiene un nuevo fetiche- Iruma se retorció en su taburete mientras soltaba pequeños gemidos ante el comentario del de ojos amatistas.

-… ¿Qué es fetiche?- el grupo de amigos giraron sus cabezas con alarma al chico más inocente que este cruel y perverso mundo podía albergar.- ¿Eh? ¿G- Gonta dijo algo malo?

-Eh no, es algo que…- Kiibo buscó ayuda con la mirada pero los demás la desviaron, como diciendo _"Encárgate tu de explicarle",_ con un suspiro se volvió a Gonta- Es algo que… un caballero no tiene y que no debería ni de mencionar.

-¡Oh, esta bien! ¡Gonta no lo mencionará!

Uff, se habían salvado de tener que darle una charla incómoda al chico puro de la clase.

Terminaron con sus bebidas y todos fueron a ver el show en vivo de Ibuki, no fue muy al gusto de todos pero el cumpleañero lo disfrutaba y eso era lo que importaba.

Después se presentó Sayaka Maizono de la clase 78 a bailar y cantar algunas de sus canciones más pegadizas, llegó a hacer un interesante dueto con Ibuki e incluso invitaron a Kuwata León al escenario, el pelirrojo estaba tan feliz que lloraba.

Más tarde Saionji Hiyoko bailó para ellos, a pesar de que sabía bien como era su actitud normalmente, cuando estaba en el escenario cambiaba radicalmente, se mostraba abierta y muy amigable, siempre con una sonrisa que los encantó, cabe destacar que no se paraba de escuchar los _"clic"_ de la cámara de Mahiru.

La última presentación fue la de la pianista definitiva, con su melodía hizo vibrar el corazón de todos con diferentes emociones, no por nada ese era su talento, no solo sabía tocar el piano sino la capacidad de transmitir emociones a las personas con su música, y fue un bonito final para las presentaciones.

El tiempo fue pasando y llegó el evento final de la fiesta, cantar la típica canción de cumpleaños y picar la torta. Había mesas para la ocasión y en la del centro estaba Ouma con sus novios a cada lado de él y las demás personas reunidas alrededor de la mesa, fue cuando llegaron Tojo y Akamatsu con el gran pastel de cumpleaños, uno de tres pisos, de chocolate con fresas y cerezas, lo colocaron con cuidado al frente de Kokichi que de solo verlo ya se le hacía la boca agua.

-Bueno, muchos ayudamos a hacer este pastel, Saihara-kun fue uno de ellos- voltearon a ver al detective que se sonrojó e hizo ademán de ocultar su rostro en su gorra, luego recordó que no la tenía puesta- No solo eso, sino también el pastel tiene dedicatorias de Saihara-kun y Momota-kun.

Ouma vio dichas dedicatorias, estaban escritas con sirope de chocolate blanco y decían…

" _¡Oukichi, feliz cumpleaños! Tu y Saishu son mis estrellas más brillantes, ninguna de las del cielo se te puede comparar. Te amo tanto, de aquí al universo mismo, incluso más._

 _Momota Kaito_ _✩"_

" _Feliz cumpleaños Kokichi-kun, espero que te guste la fiesta, la preparamos especialmente para ti. Kaito-kun y yo queríamos hacerte feliz en este día tan especial, porque te mereces el mundo y todo lo bueno que podemos darte. Te amamos._

 _Saihara Shuichi"_

La expresión del pequeño Líder Supremo era ilegible, todos lo miraron, esperando alguna clase de reacción, no era normal quedarse en blanco. Pero lo que no sabían es que Ouma intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener sus emociones ocultas, ya era algo de costumbre, pero vaya… se le estaba haciendo bastante difícil esta vez, tenían tantas cosas, primero, se estaba tragando el sonrojo que amenazaba con llegarle a las mejillas y ser observado por todos; segundo, estaba enternecido, nunca nadie, aparte de DICE, lo había amado tanto, esas simples palabras estaban llenas de profundo amor hacia su persona, era algo de lo que todavía le costaba acostumbrarse.

Sus ojos comenzaban a picar y su nudo en la garganta se volvía difícil de tragar.

Bueno, en un momento como este solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer para mantener la fachada.

-¿Kokichi-kun?

-Oukichi ¿Estás bien?

Preguntaron sus novios mirándole con preocupación, esperando una respuesta, abrió la boca y lo que salió fue…

-¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….-un llanto estridente y ensordecedor salió de él junto a una cascada de lágrimas, todos los presentes se asustaron incapaces de saber el motivo del repentino estallido.

-¡¿Ouma-kun!? ¡¿Qué pasa?!- exclamó Kiibo preocupado.

-¡Atragántenlo o algo, pero hagan que se calle ya!-gritó Saionji por sobre el llanto tapándose los oídos.

-¿Quieres morir?- cuestionó Harukawa a lo que Ouma lloró más fuerte si era posible.

-¡Kokichi-kun por favor, dinos que te pasa!- pidió el detective alarmado, sabía que el más pequeño tendía hacer este tipo de estallidos pero siempre era sobre un contexto o en una cierta situación, no lo hacía así de la nada.

Momota lo agarró por los hombros en un intento por que lo mirara y le dijera lo que le ocurría, funcionó, Ouma abrió sus ojos y le devolvió la mirada, esta vez sin rastro de lágrimas ni lloriqueo excesivo, solo una expresión curiosa.

-¿Qué pasa Momota-chan?

-¡¿Cómo qué pasa mierda?! ¿¡Por qué estabas malditamente llorando?!- cuestionó Kuzuryuu levantando el puño, para Ouma era un intento de parecer intimidante, lástima que comparta clases con Harukawa, esas cosas no son efectivas con él.

-Ah ¿Eso? es que vi un bicho por la pared y me asusté- respondió el de ojos amatistas de lo más casual en el mundo, todos querían caerse de la impresión o matarlo por haberles hecho pasar semejante susto.

-¿Ouma-kun dónde esta el bicho? Gonta no lo ve- dijo el entomólogo buscando al supuesto bicho.

-Gonta eso fue una mentira, no hay ningún bicho- dijo Kaede suspirando.

-¿Por qué fue eso gremlin?- cuestionó Iruma.

-¿Huh? Oh por nada… solo- bajó la cabeza, su cabello cubriendo sus ojos, todos lo miraron con miedo a otro estallido-¡Tengo los mejores novios del mundo! Nishishishi… y eso no es mentira.

Los aludidos se sonrojaron locamente mientras los demás todavía se quedaron sin entender el porqué del llanto falso, pero esa era la cuestión, podría haber sido exagerado pero no fue mentira en lo absoluto.

De resto picaron la torta y entre tantos ultimates no sobró ninguna rebanada, solo la que Tojo guardó para llevársela al profesor Sakakura después.

Con eso se terminó la fiesta, los de la clase 79 quedaron encargados de limpiar, recoger y acomodar todo a como estaba antes, un trabajo agotador al cual incluso Kokichi se sumó a pesar de las protestas de sus novios sobre que ese era su día y no tenía porqué hacerlo, pero el más pequeño era testarudo y terminó ayudando igual.

* * *

Ya cuando terminaron de limpiar y ordenar se había hecho de noche, Momota y Saihara estaban acompañando al de ojos amatistas a su casa, no quedaba lejos de la escuela pero no podía cargar ese montón de regalos él solo, además, querían seguir pasado algún tiempo juntos, solo los tres.

Hablaron hasta llegar a la casa de Ouma, este los dejó entrar para que colocaran los regalos en el recibidor. Para desilusión de los tres llegó la hora de la despedida demasiado pronto.

-Hasta mañana Oukichi- dijo el astronauta mientras le revolvía el cabello y le daba un beso en la frente.

-Descansa Kokichi-kun- dijo el detective con una sonrisa pequeña y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Ya cuando se dirigían a la puerta sintieron como un par de pequeños brazos se aferraron a ellos por la cintura, sorprendidos vieron a Ouma quien no les dirigía la mirada.

-Gracias por hacerme la mejor fiesta de todas… yo también los amo… Kai-chan… Shu-chan.

Ouma necesitó un momento para poder calmar su corazón desbocado y poderse separar de ellos con su sonrisa traviesa de siempre.

-¡Nos vemos mañana, adiós!- ellos estaban demasiado impresionados para reaccionar adecuadamente, el más pequeño aprovechó eso para empujarlos hasta las entrada y cerrar rápidamente la puerta en sus caras.

Se recostó de ella con la respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrojadas.

 _ **-Mis amados Momota-chan y Saihara-chan**_

Iba a tener que ir con Souda mañana para corregir esa frase de su mini robot, ahora era _Mis amados Kai-chan y Shu-chan._ Y sería así por siempre.


End file.
